The present invention relates generally to accessories for mobile communications devices, and more particularly, to a device and computer algorithm for providing light-based functions to a mobile communications device.
Mobile communications devices such as mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile computing devices (MCDs), are proliferating rapidly. As the price of mobile communications devices have come down, and the connection rates for using mobile communications devices have become more comparable for the rates associated with plain old telephone service (POTS), the use of mobile communication devices has moved beyond the office and into the home. For example, today people use mobile communication devices to keep in touch with family members and friends at times and in places when they would normally be out of touch.
Today, people take mobile communication devices with them for leisure activities, such as jogs and walks in the neighborhood. In addition, mobile communication devices provide security. For example, having a mobile communication device allows a user to have peace of mind associated with being able to summon aide in an isolated parking lot. When jogging or walking at night, many users of mobile communication devices also carry additional items with them. For example, when walking with a dog or other pet, the user will carry a dog chain. Also, when walking or jogging at night the user may carry a flashlight. Carrying these additional items makes it difficult to respond to a mobile communication device transmission, such as a phone call. In addition, when carrying these additional items, there is a risk associated with dropping an item as the user fumbles from item to item. Furthermore, it can be difficult to hear a mobile communication device xe2x80x9cringingxe2x80x9d signal being outdoors.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method that allows a user of a mobile communication device to coordinate the use of many items, including the mobile communication device. It would be advantageous to alert the user of an incoming phone call. In addition, it would be beneficial to incorporate security features in the mobile communications device. The present invention provides such assistance.
The present invention achieves technical advantages as a system and method of integrating a light and motion detector accessory (the accessory) with a mobile communication device. In a preferred embodiment, the accessory incorporates a dual light system where a first light is used to alert the user of an event, such as intrusion detected by a motion detector, or an incoming transmission, and a second light is provides flashlight quality illumination. The method prompts the user, from the mobile communication device, for a response corresponding to an accessory function, and allows a user to select an accessory function by pressing a key on the mobile communication device keypad. The accessory frees the user from having to carry a separate flashlight, provides the user with additional sensory stimuli for recognizing an incoming transmission, and enhances user security.
The present invention is implemented in one embodiment as a light accessory attachable to a mobile communication device. The light accessory generally comprises a light of at least five lumens, and a logic circuit is typically coupled to the light to provide a user control of the light and to control the output of the light with respect to intensity as well as time.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a motion detector accessory attachable to a mobile communication device. The motion detector accessory includes a motion detector, as well as a logic circuit coupled to the motion detector. The motion detector and the light accessory are preferably integrated into one device, using two lights to uniquely differentiate functions.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is a method for activating a light accessory or a motion detector on a mobile communication, device accessory. The method generally includes the steps of prepping a user for a light accessory input and/or a motion detector by displaying information germane to the accessory, and executing a user selection for the light accessory.